coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3324 (27th December 1991)
Plot Martin tries to convince Gail that it will be alright living across from Ivy. Vicky avoids Bet, who's worried that she'll tell Alec about Des Foster. Steve is frightened to leave the house as the gang hang around the Street. Bet feels humiliated and wishes that Alec was back. She pours her heart out to Rita, who takes her out for the afternoon to raise her spirits. The Websters and Platts throw a joint birthday party for Rosie and David at No.13. Don talks Ivy out of crashing the party to give David his present and advises her to give the Platts space. Curly refuses a drink from Des because of Angie. Ken apologises to Alma for spoiling her Christmas. Alma makes out that she went out for a long walk. He suggests that they go away for the New Year and she agrees. Vicky and Steve go to the pictures. The gang follows them there and wait for them outside. After seeing the film, Vicky helps Steve escape. Curly gets drunk and angry that Angie is with Des. Betty gets Reg to escort him from the Rovers. Bet feels much better after her afternoon off. Gail is touched that Ivy bought David a present. Bet warns Vicky about the dangers of blabbing without knowing all the facts. The gang sets upon Andy and leave him a bruised and bloody mess. Alma and Ken set off to the Cotswolds. Liz becomes hysterical when she sees the state of Andy. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson (Credited as "David Tilsley") *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson (Credited as "Nicky Tilsley") *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King (Credited as "Sarah Louise Tilsley") *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie (Credited as "Alma Sedgwick") *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carl Redfern - Martin Greenwood Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Queens Shopping Precinct *Cine City, Manchester - Main entrance, foyer, corridor, screen room and fire exit *Road outside cinema Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail, Reg, Liz, Alma, Andy and Bet are bearing the scars of a Christmas they would all much rather forget. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,890,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes